Divas Las Vegas
by candy-kiss
Summary: Sequel to Damsel In a Cute Dress.Hermione is planning a road trip with Ginny.Only, they can't decide where to go.They find out that Draco is hiding in Las Vegas,there's only one choice,but can they find him before Hermione falls in love with someone else?
1. Family Dinner

**Disclaimer - I own no characters in this chapter.**

**A/N- Okay, this story is finally up! **

**NOTE- This story is a sequel, if you haven't read the first part, Damsel In A Cute Dress, I suggest you read that before starting this. **

**

* * *

**

**Divas Las Vegas**

**Chapter One- The Road Trip**

The Weasley kitchen was chaotic. Everyone was at home for the summer. Including Harry and I. Well, us and the whole Weasley family, that's a lot of people. Ginny and I were sitting at the Dining Table. She was reading a quiz from a popular witches' magazine. I had to answer the questions. The topic was 'Are you over him yet?' I don't think I have to tell you who I had in mind.

After Ginny finished quizzing me, she frowned.

"Okay, I guess we all knew the answer, but," Ginny said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you're definitely not over him. That's all I'm saying." She got up to go help her mom with the dishes.

I grabbed the magazine and read the article.

Score – 20 – 30 "Still Obsessed"

Well, I didn't like what they had to say. What do these magazines know anyway?

I decided to go help Mrs. Weasley as well. It was the least I could do for letting me stay with her family for the summer. Ginny and I were planning to go on a road trip. Something she's become obsessed with after she saw a few muggle teen movies. The only thing we couldn't decide on was_ where_ to go.

Just then Ron and Harry descended from the staircase at an alarming speed.

"Hermione," Harry smiled, "Good morning."

I had forgiven Harry and he had forgiven me about the whole Draco incident. He turned out to be right. Well, partly. It's been well over a year since the Malfoys left. Now we've left Hogwarts and are…doing nothing really.

Ginny still has a year to go.

"Ronald Weasley," Mrs. Weasley barked, "It's a miracle you passed those apparition exams now put that skill to some use, young man. Don't let me catch you making such a noise again! Surely!"

"Yes, mother." Ron mumbled. He sauntered off to find Fred and George.

"Harry! Did you sleep well? I hope Arthur's snoring didn't keep you up at night!" Mrs. Weasley asked, beaming at Harry.

"No, Mrs. Weasley, I slept fine. Thanks." He said, and then he ran off to find Ron.

"Hermione, do you know the spell for carving turkeys? Wait, must be in here somewhere." She said, flipping the pages of a wizarding cookbook. "Aha! Here, just read this, follow the instructions carefully. Now, Ginny! I thought I told you to dice the onions, not chop the carrots."

Ginny voiced another spell and swished her wand. Immediately all the onions were diced neatly next to the carrots. She smiled smugly at me.

I followed the instructions and the turkey was carved and ready by the time Mrs. Weasley had returned with the rest of the dinner on a tray. The Mr. Weasley returned from work and we all sat down to dinner.

"Ginny, I've heard you have plans to go on a…road trip?" Mr. Weasley said in between mouthfuls of Mrs. Weasley's delicious dinner, "What's that like?"

Ginny looked at me to explain.

"Well, basically we travel around a place in a car."

"What about brooms?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

"Well, we use a car usually. Not brooms. It's a muggle custom amongst teenagers."

"Hey!" Objected Ron, mashed potatoes flying out of his mouth. "We want to come too!"

I looked at Ginny. She looked at me. I didn't mind, but I was worried if Ginny did.

She nodded slightly.

"Uh…yeah sure you can come." I said nodding, after all, they were my close friends. My very close friends.

Harry smiled, Ron grinned. Not a very pretty sight as he had food stuck in his teeth.

"We'd love to tag along," said the Fred, "But, there's too much business at the Wheeze's."

"Sorry, Hermione." George said.

"That's fine." I had to admit, it would have made things a bit more interesting if the twins had decided to come.

"Well, when's this thing anyway?" Ron asked.

"And where are we planning to go?" Harry added.

"We haven't made up our minds yet." Ginny told them.

"How about Egypt?" Bill suggested, "I could arrange a car for you."

"Or Romania," Charlie pointed his fork at us.

The only family member not present at the table was Percy. And that was for obvious reasons. He had had a dispute with his family a long time ago and still hadn't apologized.

"I don't think so," Ginny said. Harry's face fell; I could tell he would have really loved to see Dragons.

"Why not?" Bill asked.

"Well, we've been to Egypt before and Romania sounds a bit…wild."

The family laughed.

"That's half the fun of it!" Ron protested, "God, Ginny, you _are _boring!"

"Oh shut up you sissy, you're the one petrified of _Spiders! _Honestly! Spiders! The shame!" Ginny shot back. Ron blushed and was about to say something.

"Stop it, children! That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley barked.

"I'm not a child anymore mom, I'm 18!" Ron said hotly.

Mrs. Weasley scoffed, and returned to her meal. There was silence at the table until Errol, the Weasley Family's aged owl flew in through the kitchen window, hooting loudly. He dropped a roll of parchment into Mr. Weasley's lap and then crashed into the kitchen wall. The table stopped eating and watched as Mr. Weasley opened the parchment and read. Fred and Charlie who were seated on either side of Mr. Weasley read over his shoulder.

There was a sharp intake of breath by all of them.

"What? Arthur? What's the matter? Is it from the ministry? Has You-Know-Who returned? What Arthur? Tell me!!" Demanded Mrs. Weasley frantically.

Arthur Weasley smiled suddenly, "Really, Molly, It's nothing!" He said, "If anything it is _good _news!"

Mrs. Weasley grabbed the paper, and chuckled evilly. "Oh, they are in for it now!"

Ron, George, Bill and Ginny made grabs for the paper. Mrs. Weasley held it over her head and shooed the children away!

"Merlin's beard! Sit down!" It was no use, eventually George got a hold of the paper. By the time all of them had finished reading it, whistling and laughing about it, Harry and I had finished our dinner and were waiting patiently for it to be kept on the table. When it had, we read it.

"**Malfoy Family Sighted – Las Vegas!"**

I quickly read the rest of the article, which was mostly about the shady past the family had, and then looked at Ginny.

Now we definitely knew where our Road Trip would be taking us…

* * *

**AN- Okay, hoped you liked it. Sorry for the delay in getting this new story up. Anyway, the next chapters will be up soon, can't give a date, but as soon as i can. Please review!**


	2. Plans

**AN- Hey, sorry i took sooooo long with this chapter. I had had it ready for ages just never got the chance to post it up. Been busy with the whole tsunami scene (I do live in Sri Lanka and all.) Anyway, this chapter is just a filler with a few details. Next chapter which will be abouttheir departure toLas Vegas will be up soon!**

**Abig THANKS to all my reviewers.**

**hotskittles, draco 4eva1, ilovetom88, jemy-thefreak, slyswn28, halez,**

**Draco's Wife Lover - I liked the idea of a road trip, I wanted to add it in somewhere in the 2st story but then I decided to just make a sequel. Well about the guys, I'm not too sure. I changed it so that the guys would arrive later than Hermione and Ginny, so the girls will have a little time to themselve. If you readers really don't want the guys to come please tell me. It won't be a hassle either way. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Flavagur****l - OFCOURSE theres going to be gambling. But i've never been gambling so I wouldn't know exactly how its done, I'll ask my Dad or brother. I've never been to Las Vegas either, hehe, so pardon me if I make any mistakes.**

**slyswn28 - I agree with you too, I like the plot of this story better. But as you say, too soon to tell, who knows I might mess up. ;)**

**Forensic-Paige-Potter -CORECT, absolutely right! I am so sorry for that stupid mistake. Harry and Ron are 18. Hermuone is stll 17, because her birthday is in September I'm told. Thanks for pointing that out.**

**Also Thanks to -**

**hotskittles, draco 4eva1, ilovetom88, jemy-thefreak, slyswn28, halez, LiLbLueangeL1223, nicolesumpter, Tamsididi, peace.princess, wrc g r-p, whereswaldo, Sofea

* * *

**

**Divas Las Vegas**

**Chapter 2 - Plans**

* * *

So, Las Vegas it was. I had never been there, but I had read about it. It sounded great in the muggle travel magazines. Ginny was excited too! She wanted to see the lights and go shopping. Ron and Harry were planning on going gambling in the many casinos. I just wanted to find Draco.

I kept playing a scene in my head, me finding Draco. Would he be angry? Or Happy? Ecstatic? I wonder if he's still with his family or alone.

Ginny interrupted my thoughts.

"Hermione," she hissed in the darkness. It was late in the night.

"Yeah what?" I answered, a little irritated, my dream was getting to the good part.

"How are we going to get to Las Vegas?" She asked.

"Is this really the time to discuss that?" I asked, "We'll plan it in the morning." I said, brushing the topic away.

"No! Tell me now, I need to know, it's important." She pushed.

"Fine, we're apparating, obviously." I said.

"Well then, you've obviously forgotten I haven't taken my apparating tests yet!" Ginny huffed.

Oops.

"Then we'll go by a port key or something…" I rolled over and went back to dreaming. Ginny sulked in the room for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, she was fine. We planned our trip.

"Okay, so dad's arranging the port key." She told me, "We're leaving in 2 weeks."

"Okay, that's the 15th of July?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"No!" Ron suddenly shouted.

"Can't we go a little later, like 25th or something?" Harry asked

"No, why?" Ginny asked.

"Because, the Chudley Cannons are playing and we've got tickets to see them. We're spending a week with them in London!" Ron said quickly.

"Um…" I said, "I don't know, you guys." I looked at Ginny for help.

"Well, we'll go on the 15th." Ron's face fell, "And you can stay here and go to London, then after the week with the Canons you can apparate to Las Vegas." She said simply. Ron's face immediately brightened.

"Great Idea!!!" Harry cheered, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're stupid," said George, who had just entered the room with Fred.

"Just Kidding, Harry, he was just kidding!" Fred said, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"That's sorted, then." I said, I got up from the living room couch.

Ginny followed me.

"Hermione, are you sure it's okay for them to come?"

"Yeah," I said. It wasn't a lie. If I was going to Las Vegas for any other reason than chasing Draco, I'd love to have them come along, But that was exactly what I was doing, chasing Draco. I knew they'd disapprove if they knew that was the reason we were going there. I was quite surprised they hadn't figured it out yet. Then again they aren't the sharpest knives in the drawer, are they?

"Are you sure? Because," she paused, "This is about Draco, isn't it? The point of the trip is to find him, right?"

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well, they aren't going to like that." She said, "They won't let us look for him."

"We'll look for him the week that they are In London." I voiced plan.

"What if we don't find him and we need more time?" Ginny pestered.

"Then we're screwed!" I said, throwing my arms up.

"You don't seem to be taking this too seriously Hermione." Ginny told me.

"I am, but if we don't find Draco maybe it's for a reason." I said, 'Maybe I was never supposed to be with him."

Ginny tilted her head.

"I we do find him however and things go well. We were meant to be in the first place."

I explained.

"Right…" Ginny started, "Make up your mind if you want him or not because I'm not going hunting around Las Vegas looking for a guy who you love but could possibly be not meant for you." She said firmly.

"I want to find him, Ginny, but if we don't find him after the first week, we'll give up." I sighed, "And have a little fun."

"That sounds more like it." Ginny nodded.

Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen, the room that we were talking in.

"Girls, have you made a list of the things you want to take there?" She asked.

"No, not yet." Ginny answered.

"Well get to it. You'll don't have much time you know…" She ordered.

I grabbed an apple from a basket and followed Ginny into her room. Ginny took a notepad and a pen from her neat tabletop; her room was probably the cleanest and tidiest in the house. I couldn't say much for Ron's.

"Okay, what do we need?"

"Well, the usual, clothes and things." Ginny said.

"Yeah, let's go shopping tomorrow. We need to get you some muggle clothes; I've got most of mine ready."

"Right," She jotted down a date and time next to the word 'Clothes' on her notepad.

"What else?" I asked.

"Um…I'll need a few bath stuff, like shampoos and things, we can pick those up later." She said.

"Yeah, I need some too. Your mom said something about some spell books, so we can cook up things." I remembered.

"Yeah, we'll take some old ones, no need to buy any." She put a tick next to 'Spell books'.

We continued to list the different things we needed. We handed in the list to Mrs. Weasley.

"Quite a thorough list." She said as she read through it. "Shopping? Tomorrow, hmm…"

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'm not too sure, Ginny, because we don't really have that much money to spare right now. Most of the extra money is going for this trip of yours."

"That's okay," I quickly interrupted, "I'll pay for everything."

"You don't have to…" Ginny said.

"No, it is okay, really, I mean you let me stay here and all."

"Well, thank you, dear." Mrs. Weasley said smiling brightly at me.

"No problem." I replied. "Come on, Ginny, you have to help me sort out my bags.

* * *

We walked into the closest muggle mall. Ginny was wearing my muggle clothing. A yellow strap top with cargo pants. They were the only things that fit her. She was so much skinnier than I was. I was wearing jeans and a plain tank top. Not very flattering, but who did I have to impress? Anyway. the first shop we hit was a place called, 'Rebel'.

I noticed that most of the clothes were black. There were loads of short, tiny, cleavage showing tops with rips on the side. Skirts were definitely of the mini variety and had slits nearly upto the hip. Ginny was selecting many of the tiny skirts. Instead of checking if they fit her she put them against me.

"I'm not going to buy them, Ginny," I told her, "It's not my stlye."

"You're just going to have to change your style then, Hermione," She said, "Draco is going to want to see a little leg." She plucked a teensy weensy top from the racks, "And a little cleavage too. You know what he's like!"

Unfortunately I did know exactly what Draco was like. He was like the type of guy who would leave his girlfriend and fly off to Las Vegas to be with his family. But what had that got to do with leg and cleavage exposure? According to Ginny, Everything!

"Well, he's seeing you after a couple of years. He's going to want to see how much you've," She cleared her throat, "grown."

"Whatever, Ginny." I said, dismissing the subject, "Now we have to get you some clothes, not me."

"Fine, fine!" She agreed.

We left 'Rebel' and wandered off to the other clothes stores. Soon, Ginny and I, both had bulging bags of clothes and accessories. We left the mall and proceeded back home.

* * *

**AN- Yeah I know, a little boring. It'll get better next chapter, they go to Las Vegas in that one. Tell me, should they find Draco before or after the guys arrive? Don't forget to review!!**


	3. Crystal Valley

**A/N- Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**jemythefreak- Is she? I thought that she was a year younger than Harry and Ron. Anyways, thanks.**

**LiLbLueangeL1223 - no actually it wasn't stupid, i liked it. Too bad i didnt think of it. ;)**

**Draco's Wife Lover - HAHA now that i like too! thanks for saying my writings good! I can throw it in my English teacher's face! HAH! take that!**

**Gerards Girl - Alot of people suggested that plot. You know giving up hope and then finding him. But i think i'll give it my own twist ;).**

**Also thanks to - jenjen147, sakura1221, draco 4eva1, wrc gr-p, hotskittles, slyswn28, **

**Here's the 3rd Chapter-**

**

* * *

**

**Divas Las Vegas**

**Chapter 3- Crystal Valley**

"Hold on to your bags, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried, "Hermione, you too!"

"Yes, Mother," Ginny replied.

We were standing in front of the port key.

I gripped my bags tightly, I saw Ginny doing the same. After quite tearful goodbyes we were on our way.

"Remember, the room is reserved under my name," said Mr. Weasley.

He had reserved 2 rooms in the 'Crystal Valley' hotel. From what I've read about it, it's one of the best. I had been surprised when I read that, I mean The Weasley's aren't the richest people I know. It turns out that the owner isn't a muggle; he's a half blood wizard, and very good friends with Mr. Weasley. I guess it's better having connections rather than money.

"Alright!" Mr. Weasley shouted, although he could be heard quite well without raising his voice, "On the count of three, touch the port key!"

"Okay, Dad," Ginny said.

"1…2…3!" He shouted.

I grabbed the port key, immediately my surroundings started to swirl. I felt my knees give way, I almost made the mistake of letting my bags go to support my fall, but that would leave me in Las Vegas without any luggage. I hoped Ginny hadn't done that.

Before I knew what, I felt my legs hit gritty concrete. The roughness grazed my knees.

* * *

My head was spinning, I felt extremely dizzy. After my head had settled and the rainbow colours around me disappeared, I sat up. I saw Ginny, holding her bags, sitting just a little away from me. Then I saw a small, excitable looking man, with a big grey moustache and an expensive looking suit on. His blue eyes twinkled when he saw us.

"Welcome, welcome!" he said, his voice shrill with excitement.

"Hey," Ginny grunted as she heaved herself off the floor.

I got up and for the first time noticed my surroundings, I was not in the blinding lights of nightclubs and casinos. No, instead I was in a grey, grainy alleyway behind a large building. Hardly what I had dreamed of Las Vegas. Anyway, I managed to shake the man's hand and say, "Nice to meet you, sir, I'm Hermione Granger." I looked over at Ginny, "And this is Ginny Weasley."

"Ah!" The man exclaimed. "It's a pleasure to meet you'll, I'm Mr. Duncan Smith."

We smiled at him.

"Well, let me take you to my hotel! My limousine is parked out in front."

I gave Ginny a look, Mr. Duncan noticed it.

"You didn't think I'd leave you here?" he chuckled. "I had to receive you'll somewhere private. Let's get going. Watson, the bags!"

Very soon a young man in a tight black chauffeur suit picked up our bags and led us to a shiny black limousine. After loading the bags he swiftly opened the door for Ginny, Mr. Duncan and I.

Outside of the alley way I saw the Las Vegas I was expecting. The lights, the casinos, the nightclubs and hotels. Every corner there was a limousine. I kept wondering who was in each one. All the windows were tinted. In the car, Mr. Duncan told us the story of how Ginny's father, Mr. Weasley had helped him out of a tough spot. And that was why he was so grateful to him.

Finally we reached our destination…one of the most beautiful hotels I have ever seen!

The limousine drew closer to a big castle like building surrounded by huge walls. Soon we were in front of a tall drawbridge and it was let down and we drove in and…Ohmygod! It was like a dream. Acres and acres of just gorgeousness! Lakes, springs, fountains, trees, flowers, so many pretty things. The hotel itself was gorgeous, a huge castle with towers and tinted glass. Every room had a balcony looking out at the garden. The rooms that didn't face the front had views of the leisure side of the hotel with the swimming pools, spas, sport complexes, and other such things.

The name' Crystal Valley' was engraved into the stone above the entrance to the hotel.

The car stopped at the doors. The doormen opened the doors. Watson got out and opened the boot to get the bags out. After all of us were out of the car, Mr. Duncan led us into the hotel. The interior was just as gorgeous…crystal chandeliers, red carpeting, and candles. Breathtaking to say the least.

We followed Mr. Duncan to the reception.

"Mr. Duncan!" greeted the receptionist, a pretty girl in her 20's. "You're back so early, here's your penthouse suite key." She handed him a plastic card, which I figured was a kind of key.

"Lovely to see you again, Beth," Mr. Duncan said, "Now how about the room I reserved for my friend's daughter and her friend?"

"Oh, yes, that's all settled, Mr. Duncan. Here is the key." She said smiling, handing me the card.

"Hermione, Ginny, I'd like you to meet, Beth. If you have any problems you can call her directly."

"Hi." Ginny and I said in unison.

"Nice to meet you girls," Beth said, flashing a brilliant smile. "You're room is on the 30th floor."

Ginny and I looked at each other. 30th floor? Whoa, that's pretty high! I thought.

"Why don't you girls go up to your rooms for now, once you've washed and changed I'll give you'll a personal tour of the hotel before dinner." Mr. Duncan offered generously.

"That'll be great!" I said.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"Tim, the bellboy will show you the way." Beth rang a bell on the reception desk and a sandy haired bellboy appeared. I presumed he would be Tim. He tipped his hat. And loaded our bags onto a trolley. We followed him to the elevator.

Despite the medieval looking exterior of the hotel the elevator was futuristic looking with reflective glasses and shining lights. Tim, the bellboy pressed the number '30' button on the number range.

He smiled at Ginny and me.

"So," he said in a drawling American accent, "How long you gals, plannin' on stayin' here at Crystal Valley?"

"Around a month." Ginny said.

Tim whistled.

"That a long time to be stayin' in a suite, that is." He said, "You on some internship or something?"

Ginny gave me a puzzled look.

"Um…kind of." I lied. I didn't want to tell anyone the real reason. We were chasing a boy.

"Right." He said.

We were awkwardly silent for the next 10 seconds. Then the elevator chimed as it reached the 30th floor.

Me and Ginny walked out and waited for Tim to wheel the trolley to our room. Ginny swiped the card through a slot above the handle of the door and we could hear the locks withdraw. She turned the handle and the door opened.

* * *

We walked into the room in awe. It was like an apartment. Well, what was I to expect with a penthouse suite? Tim showed us where the bedrooms, bathrooms, mini bar, TV, and things were. He also taught us how to operate the remote control for he TV, fireplace, lights and the other baffling electronics.

After Tim left, I looked at Ginny, Ginny looked back at me. At the same time we leapt onto the bad and started jumping on it and screaming.

These days were going to be the best days of my life!

* * *

**A/N - How was that? Btw, this hotel isn't real, I made it up. (That's why its such a crap, unrealistic hotel. haha!) Oh yeah and this Mr. Duncan kind of owns the hotel so he gave them this penthouse suite and they don't have to pay, so thats how they managed to get one. Yes, unrealistic but hey, its fun! Anyway, please review!**


	4. Bubble Baths, Hot Guys and Room Service

**AN - Updated, Finally.**

**amethyst-rose - wait...IS realistic, or ISN'T realistic.I didnt get what you said. Either way, thanks for the review!**

**FarDeep - No, I'm not English or Scottish. I'm Asian. Sri Lankan actually. A place thats on the news alot sonce the tsunami. Yes, there is a hotel called the Excalibur, i was doing research on Las Vegas and its hotels before i started my story.**

**jemy-thefreak - Sounds like alot of fun. I have a long way to go before I graduate.**

**Also thanks to - Forensic-Paige-Potter, slyswn28, HoNeYnSwEeTs, hotskittles, LiLbLueabgeL1223, Draco's Wife Lover  
**

**

* * *

**

**Divas Las Vegas**

**Chapter 4 – Bubble Baths, Hot Guys and Room Service**.

* * *

I wasn't lying.

I was virtually sure that these days were actually going to be the very best of my life. I mean, I was in Las Vegas, in a penthouse suite, with my best friend, lots of money, and no parents!

What could possibly be better?

Oh, yeah.

If I found Draco in the process.

"Hermione! Get out of the shower! You've been in there like an hour already!" Ginny hollered from outside the bathroom door.

I unlocked it and stepped out. My hair was gently curling and dripping water all over my bathrobe. Ginny pushed past me and slammed the door in my face. Not on purpose, I'm hoping.

I slipped on some sexy underwear Ginny had made me buy, "just incase," she had said.

"Just in case of what?" I had asked.

Her reply had been, "Well, you are practically an adult now and if you meet Draco, I mean things could get a little, I don't know, _steamy_…"

That girl has a wild imagination.

I also dragged on a pair of low rise jeans. I put on a girly peasant top so I would look at least a little feminine. I finished off by spraying a little hair serum on my curls. So they hopefully wouldn't frizz up. I spritzed on a little perfume and lay on the bed to watch TV.

Let me tell you, American muggles have some of the most entertaining TV shows on the planet. After I finished watching a program about two ultra rich divas were living in the countryside, Ginny opened the bathroom door and stepped outside.

"I have to change," she looked at me.

I stared right back at her as if what she had just said meant nothing.

"Fine, I'll go to the bathroom." I said.

In the bathroom I inspected the little bottles they had left for us. Shampoos, Conditioners, soaps, shower gel, toothpaste, toothbrushes and an empty bubble bath container.

"Ginny!" I yelled, "Why did you finish the whole bottle of bubble bath?"

"What?" she yelled back.

"Why did you – nevermind!" I said.

"Whatever…" She replied.

In a few minutes, she yelled, "Okay, I'm done, you can come out now!"

Ginny was wearing jeans and a baggy shirt. Her red hair was hanging limply around her face.

"Uh, Ginny you have to do something to what you're wearing…" I informed her.

"Huh?"

"In other words…change!"

"Why! You're wearing jeans as well!" she protested.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but all I'm suggesting is that you wear a tighter, sexier, more revealing top." I said.

"Wait, a minute!" She said, "Why should I? I'm not trying to seduce Mr. Duncan!"

I started giggling at the thought. Then Ginny started laughing then I did as well. After we had finished I said, "Who knows? There might be a hot guy downstairs."

"Fine." Ginny consented.

I rummaged through her bag. I picked up a stretchy green boob top. I threw it at her.

"It'll go with your hair." I winked.

Ginny put it on.

"How do I look?" she asked, twirling around.

"Great!" I sprayed a little serum onto Ginny's hair.

Ginny sat down to watch TV while I was opening the make up bag.

I just spread a little lip gloss on my lips and used a little bit of eyeliner. I tossed the bag to Ginny.

"You know what to do with it." I said, remembering the time she did my make up so well before the Feast at the Great Hall.

Ginny quickly did her make up. I had to admit, she looked good!

If she looked like this all the time, I mean, I would have no chance with Draco. Almost no chance.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said, turning off the TV and grabbing the card key. "Let's go!"

* * *

Downstairs we were met by Mr. Duncan himself.

"Ladies," he greeted us, "Ready for your tour?"

"Yes," we both answered together.

He led us through the lobby, to the many little restaurants and cafes. There were so many different types of restaurants, Chinese, Italian, Indian, French, Mexican and Japanese were some of the few we saw. There was fast food as well.

He showed us the casino.

"Now, only people over 18 years of age can actually gamble here." He smiled.

Ginny frowned sulkily. She brightened up when Mr. Duncan added that children of any age can use the arcades with the slot machines. They just weren't allowed to gamble.

We continued our tour to the poolside and spa. The pool was amazing, all lit up and small restaurants on terraced area around the pool. A large heated Jacuzzis was steaming in all corners.

Ginny nudged me when a bare-chested, tall, dark and handsome boy jogged past us. He looked to the side and winked at us as he passed. I swear, for a moment I forgot about Draco, and my mind was all about that sexy individual right there. My tongue must have been hanging out because Ginny nudged me quite a few more times before she got my attention again.

This time Mr. Duncan led us to a table at one of the restaurants. We sat down and waiters handed us menus. I told Ginny what to order for me and then scanned the area for that gorgeous dark haired boy who had winked at me. Ginny and Mr. Duncan were wrapped up in conversation, luckily for me, so I could look for 'Him'. I couldn't see him, much to my disappointment. I couldn't see any other good looking boys.

Yes, I know, I'm supposed to be in love with Draco, but what are the chances of me finding him? Slim to none. Wouldn't it be good to have something to fall back onto if things don't work out? Or Some_one. _Oh God, what am I thinking…? I'm totally in love with Draco…not this _Someone_!

So this 'Someone' needed a name. I couldn't be calling him _the-good-looking-boy-who-winked-at-me_ forever, could I? I thought I'd better ask Ginny on this one. She could come up with good code names. I decided to turn back to the table and enter their conversation before they realized my mind was entirely somewhere else.

It wasn't long before the waiter brought us our meals. It was somewhat of a relief, because I had no idea what Ginny and Mr. Duncan were talking about. I supposed it was something to do with the hotel.

I had ordered a pasta dish and was about to dig in when I saw Him. No, not Draco, the other 'Him'. God, this is getting complicated; I need to get him a code name and fast. He sat down at a table, alone (Yes!). Then he looked at his watch, as if he was waiting for someone. Hopefully not a girlfriend. Ginny glanced in the direction I was staring. She realized exactly what I was staring at. She gave me a knowing look. I concentrated on my meal, although glancing frequently at the nameless boy at the other table.

None of us wanted desserts. We were all rather full after a large meal. We said our goodbyes to Mr. Duncan.

"We better get to bed, we're really tired," announced Ginny, quite falsely. I for one knew that she was lying. I knew all she wanted to do was gossip about the Mystery Boy and order room service at ridiculous hours in the night.

Mr. Duncan however, believed her and we were back off to the suite.

The nameless boy had gone long ago. As his 'date' or person he was waiting for never arrived.

* * *

"So…" Ginny started in the elevator.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Oh please, I totally saw the looks you were giving him!" She said.

"I was NOT giving him any looks! I was just looking AT him, he never looked at me." I said indignantly.

"Fine, fine!" She said, "Tell me all the details in the room."

The elevator bell rang.

"What details?" I asked.

"Never mind." Ginny said.

After we changed into our night clothes, Ginny turned on the stereo. She took some CDs from my bag and turned up the music a little louder.

She lay down on the bed next to me.

"What should we order from Room Service?" She asked.

"Something sweet." I said.

"How do Strawberries and Cream sound?" she asked, looking at the menu.

"Make it Strawberries and Chocolate."

"Right, I'll make the call." She said.

Ginny placed the receiver down after ordering Room Service.

"So…who's this guy?" She questioned.

"I'd like to know, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I have no idea who he is!" I sighed.

"Well, we have enough time to find out, but what about Draco?"

"What about him?" I said carelessly, not realizing the full significance of my words.

"I did NOT hear you say that!" Ginny said, we come ALL the way to Las Vegas to find him and now it's 'What about Draco?'"

"God, Ginny. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I still like, well, love Draco, it's just that, this guy, is just well…"

"…alluring?" Ginny added.

"Uh…yeah kind of." I said. Kind of suprised, I admit,at Ginny's well, increased vocabulary.

"Don't worry; personally, I think this guy sounds a bit better than Draco, I mean what kind of guy leaves his girlfriend. Whatever, so, what _do_ you know about this guy?"

"Basics, black hair, green eyes, good body…you know a regular sex god look alike." I described.

"Hmmm…hair, floppy or spiky?"

"Bit of both actually, I'm not sure; I didn't get a very close look."

"Oh _really? _Then what were you doing while we were having dinner?"

"Okay, okay, I remember now, it was more on the floppy side."

"Right."

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Ginny jumped up, "it's probably room service!"

Ginny brought in a tray of juicy strawberries and a creamy chocolate dip.

She popped a strawberry in her mouth then suddenly exclaimed, "Hermione!"

"Wha'?" I asked, my mouth full.

"I've got a plan!"

_**Not again…****

* * *

**_

**AN - hehehe...keeping you hanging for a little while longer. Some of you might have realized that i changed the summary and plot. That now instead of just looking for Draco, Hermione has to decide between Draco and another boy. Which boy? Don't ask. Anyway...we'll see how this turns out**. **Don't forget to review!**

. 

**PS- I also changed my pen name. I was getting bored of my old one.**


	5. Poolside Runway

**Yes, I know it's been a looooooong time since i've updated, but i've finally brought myself to do it. So...enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Divas Las Vegas

**Chapter 5**

"I know you and I know your plans." I said, "Ginny I don't really think this is the time to mix both of them together."

"Why not?" Ginny protested, "It's the perfect time! No parents, no Ron or Harry, a suite all to ourselves and you're single!"

"Look at it this way, Ginny" I tried to explain, "What if we screw up?"

"Screw up?" Ginny tilted her head, as if she'd never heard the phrase.

"Yeah, and I won't be able to show my face around here…we can't leave the hotel!"

"God, Hermione, you are such a pessimist." Ginny smiled, "Leave it to me and you won't screw up. Trust me."

"No, I'm not leaving it to you. You are going to discuss everything with me. Don't think I've forgotten the embarrassment of last time."

"Fine." Ginny agreed, and held out her hand.

"Fine." I said. I shook it firmly.

"Get some rest, I'll brainstorm and then tell you in the morning." Ginny told me.

I raised my eyebrow. "Whatever." I clapped my hands. The lights switched off.

I sipped my orange juice through a straw.

"So?" I asked Ginny, who was struggling into a bikini.

"So?" She said, "I'll tell you a 'so', this bikini is _so_ revealing."

"Yeah, but it looks good, I mean all those days playing quidditch kind of paid off, didn't they?" I said, inspecting myself in a bikini. It had a hot pink triangled top with a black outline and a black bottom with a hot pink outline. It was my favourite; I was hoping to turn heads. Okay fine, a head, but it had to be the head of that particular someone, and for once, I didn't mean Draco.

Ginny's forest green bikini really did look good on her; I don't know what she was complaining about. I would kill for thighs like hers.

"What I meant was…so what's the plan?"

"Well, I think we'll put it into action today."

"Yes. Well?"

"Oh right…the plan!" Ginny said, "It's nothing great, just that yesterday I saw him hanging out with this girl. She looked a lot like him, you know, black hair, green eyes, and then I realized they were brother and sister."

"So…?" I pressed.

"Well, I was thinking first we'll get to the sister. She looks around our age. And then maybe we can get together with them, like shopping trips or casino dates or whatever." Ginny paused for a second to allow herself to smile, "I can keep the sister entertained while you and the sexy guy click!"

"Sounds like a pretty basic plan to me." I said, not extremely impressed.

"The simplicity of it!" Ginny sighed, "That's the best part."

I scoffed, "Okay then."

I grabbed a sheer pink wrap around and led the way out of the room. Ginny followed me except she had a towel draped on one shoulder instead.

My sparkly pink flip flops made slapping sounds on the marble floor of the hotel lobby. Ginny peeked from behind a potted plant into the poolside area.

"He's there." She hissed.

"I can see that." I said, lowering my sunglasses to get a better look.

"He's better looking than I remember." Ginny said, "And look, there's the sister!"

I looked, and the family resemblance was unmistakable. They could have very nearly been twins, for all I knew.

"She's going over to the Cabana Bar. I'll meet her there." Ginny informed me.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Stay here." Ginny said, "Don't let him see you, read a magazine. Wait, Don't read a magazine."

I stomped my flip flopped foot in frustration.

"Just stay here. When I give this signal. Walk out onto the poolside like you're a supermodel. Get it?"

"A supermodel?" I said, "What? Why?"

"Listen to me…just do it!" Ginny grabbed me by the shoulders. "The signal is this."

She did a weird flick with her hand.

"How am I supposed to see that from over here?" I asked.

"Just concentrate on me." Ginny said, "By the time I do the signal I'll probably be over there by the lounging chairs next to Sexy Guy, right?"

"Right." I said.

Ginny turned and walked out onto the poolside. She ordered the drink at the bar and sat next to the Sexy Guy's sister. Before I knew what was happening, they were engrossed in deep conversation. Ginny was nodding and the Sexy Guy's sister was laughing.

After a little while, they got up, with their drinks in hand, and went over to where the Sexy Guy was sitting, alone, listening to something called an Ipod. When they drew near, he took off his headphones and started talking to Ginny and his sister. Ginny sat down next to him and so did his sister. Soon all three of them were laughing and joking.

Then Ginny said something and casually flicked her hand. My body stiffened…the signal!

I checked my reflection in the lobby mirror and strutted out the door.

I sashayed down the poolside path like I was a model on a runway.

A model on a runway with a purpose. And that purpose was more than just concentrating on not tripping, although that was on my mind. In fact I was concentrating so hard I almost didn't hear Ginny shout my name across the pool.

"Hermione!" I heard her faintly.

I turned, flashed a brilliant smiled and walked towards her. I was still using the model on the runway walk.

Thank God for these sunglasses. This way the Sexy Guy can't see where I'm looking, which will probably be at him.

"Hey Ginny," I managed to say, without squeaking.

"Hermione, I'd like you to meet Juliana," she said, gesturing to the pretty, dark haired sister of the Sexy Guy, "And her brother, James."

I swiveled my hand at both of them, complete with the million dollar smile.

To my utmost pleasure I saw James smile sheepishly. Juliana jumped up suddenly.

"Hey, Hermione, want a drink?" She asked, she dangled an empty glass in front of me, "I've finished mine, so I'm going to get a refill, does anyone want anything while I'm up?"

"I'll come with you," Ginny jumped up. "I need a refill too." She sipped up the last bit of her pretty pink drink.

"I'll have the same thing as Ginny." I said.

"Nothing for me," James said. His voice did send tingles all over my body. This had to be something serious.

Ginny winked at me when she walked away with Juliana, leaving me alone with James.

"So Ginny asked Julie and I to come shopping with you'll today." He said, folding his arms over his head and looking at me.

"Did she?" I asked, averting my eyes from the hairy armpits of my new romantic interest.

"Yeah." He said, replacing his arms by his side. He must have noticed why I couldn't look at him. "So where do you think we should go?"

"I don't know," I said, "I've never been to Las Vegas before."

"Neither have I," he told me, "I live in New York, Julie and I wanted a holiday away from the parents, you know."

"Are you and Julie twins?" I asked, I had to say something or else I might seem boring.

"No," He laughed, "She's 18, I'm 19."

"Oh." I said shortly, blushing furiously, even though it wasn't such a big mistake.

"Don't worry," He said, "lots of people mistake us for twins."

At this point Ginny and Juliana returned with the drinks.

"Hermione, Julie and James are coming shopping with us, okay?" Ginny told me.

"Yeah, I know," I said, "James told me."

"So I was thinking we go to that new mall down the street. Beth told me it was really good." Ginny suggested.

"Sounds good." James said.

Juliana nodded, and so did I.

"It's really hot, isn't it?" Ginny said, fanning herself.

I sipped my drink in silence, not knowing what to say.

Ginny opened a bottle of water. While opening it the bottle lid fell and rolled a few feet away from me.

"Oh, Hermione, could you get that?" She asked.

Not thinking anything of the request, I got up and bent down to pick the lid up, when I returned to my seat Ginny had a secretive smile on her face.

After taking a long sip she said "How about we go up to our suite?"

I raised an eyebrow under my sunglasses.

"Cool! Come on let's go!" Juliana said.

"James got up off the deck chair. His stomach muscles rippled when he lifted himself up. I almost dropped my drink.

"Hermione, you coming?" James asked me, I must have been lost in fantasies of James and I together because I was just sitting there staring into space.

"Oh yeah," I left my drink on a table and walked with them back into the lobby.

After James and Juliana had made themselves at home in the room, I pulled Ginny aside to ask her why she was smiling the way she was at the poolside.

Ginny laughed.

"Hermione!" She squealed, "Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"Ginny I'm asking you only _because_ I didn't notice, now tell me!"

"Okay, Okay," She looked over her shoulder to see what James and Juliana were doing: they were engrossed in some television program and stuffing greasy French fries into their mouths.

"I dropped that bottle lid on purpose and asked you to pick it up." Ginny confessed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, when you went to pick it up I watched James very closely and get this Hermione when you bent over he was staring at your butt!"

Realization dawned on me. I was silent.

"And I mean staring, Hermione, not looking, STARING!" Ginny hissed the last word

I groaned.

"He's a guy, Ginny, it doesn't mean anything." I said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But it does mean he thinks you're attractive." Ginny said.

"Fine, now let's go and join our guests." I turned back to join James and Juliana.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Juliana asked, not taking her eyes off a music video on TV.

"Just talking," Ginny said. She sat down on the couch next to Julie, leaving the only empty space next to James.

After we got bored watching TV, listening to music and talking, we decided it was time we left to go shopping.

James and Juliana left to go change clothes and so did Ginny and I.

"Wear that halter." Ginny pointed to a red halter that showed, in my opinion, way too much cleavage.

"God, Ginny," I said, "We're going to a mall, not a strip club."

"Strip Club, huh? That's a good idea; maybe we should head out to one after we finish shopping." Ginny smiled devilishly.

"Ginny," I said menacingly.

"I was only joking." She giggled.

All four of us met at the lobby. James, I observed, looked very good in just a white shirt and worn in jeans. I would have thought he just wasn't bothered about his appearance but then I noticed his perfectly styled hair.

We took the Hotel limousine to the recommended mall. We weaved in and out of the many shops and stopped for a coffee at Starbucks, something Ginny had never heard of.

"You've never heard of Starbucks?" James asked incredulously.

"Uh…" Ginny looked at me dependently, "What are you talking about? Of course I've head of Starbacks...I mean, Starbucks.

"I heard you telling Hermione you'd never heard of this place."

"No, I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did." James insisted.

"No, I didn't."

James was right of course, Ginny had said she'd never heard of the place, but I figured I'd let them fight it out.

"Yes, you DI-" James was interrupted when Juliana said randomly, "Hey, Hermione, there's a guy there with really, really light blonde hair and he's calling your name."

I turned around really quick.

I saw a familiar, pale, smiling face, framed with spiky blonde hair and an eyebrow ring.

"Hey, Hermione..."

**

* * *

Don't forget to review! And tell me how y** **ou liked Half Blood Prince, In my opinion i thought it was better than the OotP, i finished it in a day!**


	6. Two Dracos!

**Divas Las Vegas**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"SLYVESTER?" I shrieked.

Sylver looked around embarrassed at the fact that I had just screamed his name out in the middle of a mall.

"Who?" Ginny asked pointedly.

"My cousin, Sylver." I said.

"Hey," Sylver said, looking around at Ginny, Juliana and James. I noticed his gaze lingered on Juliana a little longer.

I flung my arms around Sylver giving him a hug.

"Where's Maril?" I asked, looking around for my other cousin.

"She's back in Africa; I'm here on a graduation trip with friends."

I was happy to se my cousin, but couldn't help feeling more than a little disappointed that it wasn't the other platinum blonde boy I knew. Of course how was I supposed to know it was Sylver? My cousins change their appearance faster than a Jennifer Lopez changes her husband.

I could see Juliana was impressed by Sylver's baggy black T shirt and ripped jeans. Before long she was asking him about his eyebrow piercing.

Ginny pulled me aside.

"It's working." She said with glee.

"What is working?" I asked.

"My plan!" She answered.

"This was part of the plan!" I exclaimed, but quietly because it wouldn't do to have anyone else know about the plan.

"Well…no, but still, James got jealous when you hugged him you know." She nodded vigorously.

"Yes, but I hugged him _after_ I told everyone he was my cousin." I pointed out.

"You know guys…" Ginny brushed me off to go engage in conversation with Sylver.

"Our coffee is getting cold." James told me quietly.

"Yeah, let's go drink it, we'll leave these three." I said, shocked at how calm I sounded.

"Okay," James led the way to our table. I stirred my ice caramel macchiato with a straw waiting for him to say something.

"I think my sister likes him." He said. He didn't sound mad or protective. He just said it.

"Yeah, I think so too." I replied, looking at Juliana brush a nonexistent fleck off Sylver's shoulder. Ginny kept turning around and shooting me looks. I smiled and turned back to James, who seemed to be concentrating on keeping is eyes on his coffee.

Juliana and Ginny joined us.

"Sylver had to go. His friends were going somewhere else." Ginny informed us.

"Do you think we could meet up with him again?" Juliana asked.

"Sure," I said. I was silent for a few seconds after because I was experiencing brain freeze. That ice macchiato was freezing!

James and I had finished our coffees, but Ginny and Juliana were showing no signs of drinking up any quicker. They had practically most of their drinks left, so James suggested that he and I take a walk around the mall. Ginny winked at me.

We walked around the whole mall. It was friendly conversation, mostly about shops we were passing, or fellow shoppers walking around. He seemed like a really nice guy.

James looked at the chunky, black, manly watch on his wrist.

"I think Julie and Ginny would have finished by now, let's go back" He said.

When we were approaching Starbucks, Ginny ran out and waved at me hysterically, she also gestured to me to come quickly.

"Ohmygod, Hermione…." Ginny was saying.

"What? Is something wrong with Julie?" James interrupted. She wasn't in sight.

"No, she's in the bathroom." Ginny said, James let out a sigh of relief.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"When I came out of the Girl's toilets I saw someone who looked a lot like Draco come out of the Guy's bathroom."

I gasped.

"Who's Draco?" James asked, puzzled, "And what kind of name is that? Draco?" He scoffed.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Where is he then?" I looked frantically around the café, the nearby shops and the escalators, but no sign of Draco, or a Draco look alike for that matter.

"Did he look the same?" I asked, turning back to Ginny.

"His face is a little longer, and hollowed, but you can't mistake that it's him. His hair is also much longer, shaggier, but the same color."

I sighed…Draco…he was here?

All in all, it was a little too much. Two sightings of a could-be Draco. One was confirmed as my cousin, but the other…who knows?

"It's too late to look around now." Ginny said.

Juliana joined us, "I'm tied." Was what she said.

"Yeah, let's head back to the hotel." James said.

We grabbed our full shopping bags and headed to the parking lot where the hotel limousine was waiting for us.

As I lay on the soft 100 cotton sheets on the hotel bed, I couldn't stop thinking about Draco. Was it really him? I mean, I know he's in Las Vegas and all, but what if they moved after the sighting appeared in the Daily Prophet? There had to be some Ministry of Magic people around Las Vegas to, looking for the Malfoys. What if they were found? I knew nothing would happen to Draco, but his father would be arrested and Draco and his mother would be all alone. That's where I come in! I could get married to Draco and we'd have lots of children and live together happily. I nearly slapped myself for thinking such a thing.

Draco_ left_ me.

He told me why, but _still_, he left me!

He obviously didn't want me that much. What had he said again? Something about his family coming first. Then I thought about it, if I was in a situation where I had to save my father from a lifetime sentence in Azkaban and the only way to save him was to leave the love of my life, would I do it?

Yes and No.

It fully depended on what my father did and if he deserved to be in Azkaban. (And I think Mr. Malfoy should have been locked up years ago…) but then again…he_ is_ my father so I would probably leave. After all I did have the chance of seeing the love of my life again, but what were the chances of seeing anyone who had been put in Azkaban for life? So maybe Draco just thought he'd have another chance of seeing me and we'd get back together again after all this Malfoy business had been forgotten.

Or maybe he can't even remember who I am.

I prefer to think he's still waiting for me; it's the only way I'm going to be able to sleep at night…

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I know…short chapter. I'm sorry. But I've forgotten all my ideas for this story, since I haven't written in so long, so I'll need time to think about some interesting twists and stuff. Till next time! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**And tell me how you like Half Blood Prince. My cousin thought it was rubbish…what's wrong with her?**


End file.
